


Shower Me With Love

by LoadedRevolver



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedRevolver/pseuds/LoadedRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apologies for the somewhat cheesy title. Set in the aftermath of the TLC match against Ryback and Team Hell No. </p><p> </p><p>Dean decides to take care of Seth for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Me With Love

Dean hadn't seen what had happened; he'd been preoccupied with kicking the ever loving crap out of Daniel Bryan at the time. The last time he'd looked toward the Titantron, Seth was battling with Ryback, both men climbing ladders and trying to hold on for dear life. He and Roman were working in tandem as a loud crash echoed over the sound of the crowd cheering, Dean trying to stomp Daniel through the ring and Roman setting up the table that was balanced on the top turnbuckle. Time seemed to slow as Dean lifted Daniel up to Roman, setting him up for the thunderous powerbomb that finally stopped Bryan and his team mates in their tracks. 

The bell rang, from what seemed like thousands of miles away, barely audible over the roar of the crowd and the pounding of blood in Dean's ears. Roman rolled out of the ring, and they slowly made their way back towards the ramp. Amid all of the chaos, neither of them had seen Seth since he'd made the insane decision to try and keep Ryback at bay. It was only when Dean had spotted the pile of broken tables and Seth's legs sticking out from under them that he realised just why Ryback had taken so long to get upright. Dean pushed himself away from Roman, limping as fast as he could towards Seth.

“Fuck! Fuck, Seth! I'm going to kill him!” Dean yelled. He was thankful that their music was playing so loudly, because he'd never sworn or cussed so much in his life as he was right now. Without even looking, Dean knew that Roman wasn't far behind him. They were going on pure adrenaline now, pulling shards of broken wood and mangled metal table legs off of Seth, who was clearly out of it. The lights were on, but there was definitely no-one home. Roman dragged Seth upright, tried his best to lift him up, but Seth was dead weight. Dean took the other side, and between them both, managed to get him up and backstage.

 

It was a blur of activity after that. Trainers and doctors swarmed around them, as they were all given checks. Dean had waved them away; he'd had worse done to him and survived it. He didn't need a doctor to tell him to drop some hardcore painkillers and get some rest. Roman just sat in the trainer's room, silently wishing they'd all just go away. He'd played pro football, he was used to being tackled by someone who looked like a semi. Meanwhile, Seth was laid out on a nearby gurney, having lights shone in his eyes and being asked how many fingers were being held in front of him. His head was pounding, pain shooting through it like bolts of lightening, colours bursting in front of his eyes in a twisted fireworks display.

“Seth? Seth? Can you hear me? How many.....?” asked a trainer for the umpteenth time. 

“Yes, I can hear you. Stop talking so loudly. And you're holding three fingers up. Where's Dean?” Seth managed to croak. “And Roman? Are they okay?”

The trainer smiled. “They're fine. A bit banged up, but they're okay. You, however, have a concussion.” Seth rolled his eyes. “Well, if that asshole had watched what he was doing when he shoved me off of the damn ladder, I wouldn't have one.” Even in his addled state, Seth knew that Ryback had botched that last move. 

The door swung gently open, hinges creaking. Dean stuck his head around, and smiled. “Hey. How's you?”

“I feel like Big Show sat on me. What the fuck happened out there? I mean, after Ryback pushed me onto those tables.”

Dean came over and sat on the edge of the gurney, grinning. “I didn't know you had it in you, Seth. I mean, I've done some pretty fucked up stuff in my day, but I definitely didn't expect you to go into Hardy territory.” Seth couldn't help returning the grin. “It worked, didn't it? Gave you and Roman enough time to shut Bryan up.”

“Hmph.....I didn't do much there. Although that powerbomb was impressive. I though Roman was going to put the goat right through the ring.” 

Seth reached up and gingerly touched the knot on the back of his head. “Ow.” He winced, which only made Dean laugh softly. “You big baby.” Seth tried to look offended. “So now I'm a baby? I went through TWO tables!” he replied, smirking. 

“You know as well as I do that if it's a pissing contest over injuries you want, I'll beat you every single time.” replied Dean. A comfortable silence fell between them, Seth reaching out to rub his fingertips across Dean's knuckles. Dean just smiled, lifted Seth's hand and kissed it gently. “I'll go and ask the trainers if we can bring you back to the hotel. Roman's gone back to the locker room, got your stuff together. He's probably sitting in the rental car, cursing us out because we're late. Again.”

 

Seth had been cleared to go back to the hotel, but only after Dean and Roman had sworn blind they'd take care of him. Roman had taken Cliff Notes on his phone, going so far as to pull into a drugstore to buy some supplies; extra bottles of water, and paracetamol. Seth was curled up in the back of the car, head resting on Dean's shoulder and staring into space. Every so often, Seth's eyes would begin to slide closed and Dean would softly nudge him awake. Roman was amazed at the shift between real life and what happened in front of the cameras and in the ring. In public, it was all business; Dean was the badass, the one who balanced on a fine line between controlled rage and lunacy. Seth was direct, to the point, with the ability to back his words up with actions. Some would say that it was Seth who kept Dean under a semblance of control. But when it was just the three of them together, in a rental car, in their rooms in yet another hotel, the balance of power shifted. In private, it was Dean who protected Seth, Dean who made Seth feel safe. If Roman thought about it for long enough, he'd say that if push came to shove, Dean would kill for Seth.

Roman had helped Dean get Seth out of the car and somewhat upright. Seth was still a little unsteady on his feet, stumbling once or twice as they made their way into the lobby. One or two fans were there, but after seeing Seth, they just shouted words of encouragement at them. Dean felt Seth slip out of his grasp, and pulled him closer.

“Gotcha.” whispered Dean, and Seth managed a weak smile. The adrenaline was wearing off now, and exhaustion rolled over him. “...could sleep for a week, Dean. So tired....” 

Dean ran his hand through the streak of blonde hair, and laid a barely there kiss on Seth's head. “No sleeping. Not yet. I want you to wake up in the morning.”

 

Roman had fallen face first on the nearest bed as soon as they got into their room, bed squealing softly as his large frame thumped onto the mattress. “Can't move. Shit.” he groaned. His body ached from the thrashing he'd taken, and all he wanted to do was sleep.......

 

Seth watched from his vantage point on the toilet as Dean fired up the shower. He could remember doing this for a beaten and bloodied Dean on many an occasion, watching as the water ran pink down the plughole. Seth wondered if Dean felt as helpless as he did right now. Dean's voice broke through the cotton haze in Seth's mind.

“Come on. Let's get you out of these and freshen you up.” Seth could only sit there and let Dean tend to him, stripping him of his clothes and lifting Seth's limbs that felt like lead. First came the shoes and socks,thrown over Dean's shoulder and landing with a muted thump in the doorway. Next came the shirt, closely followed by Seth's cargo pants and underwear. The porcelain was cold against Seth's skin and he shivered as he watched Dean make quick work of his own clothing. Dean took Seth by the hand, gently pulling him up. The world spun for Seth, and Dean put an arm around his waist to steady him.

“Easy......you okay?” 

Seth smiled. “I am now.” And Dean smiled, that cheeky grin that made Seth feel like a schoolgirl for the umpteenth time. 

They stood under the hot spray, Dean making sure that Seth was thoughly cleaned of the sweat and grime of the match. His hands ran softly over skin, easing the stress out of Seth's aching muscles, and it was all Seth could do to not melt into Dean. He heard a bottle open with a soft _pop_ , and the scent of Dean's shampoo filled the air. And just like he had with his skin, Dean showed a tenderness that Seth loved as he washed his hair. His hands were ghosting over Seth's scalp, avoiding the large knot at the back of his head where he'd cracked it off of the tables. They stood under the water for a while, Dean behind Seth, his arms around Seth's waist, forehead resting against Seth's shoulder. 

“You're crazy, baby.” Dean mumbled against Seth's shoulder. Seth huffed out a breath. “That's rich, coming from a dude who once had a dollar bill stapled to his head.” Seth replied. Dean nuzzled against Seth's skin, kissed the small scar on his neck. “Maybe. But the difference between me and you is that back then, I didn't love anyone enough to stop doing shit like that. It was me against the world. But now.....now I have you. Sure, I still do crazy shit, but not to where I damn near break my neck.”

Dean's grip tightened, his breath gusting over Seth's skin and making him shiver. “You're crazy. You pull all these daredevil moves and throw yourself off of ladders and shit and I love it. But don't fucking scare me like that again, Seth.”


End file.
